El cielo gris de Inglaterra
by Makie Karin
Summary: Lavi entendía todo a la perfección... bueno, casi todo. Allena. /este conjunto de drabbles es por el reto "mes de apreciación-Septiembre de 2015, de Lavi", del foro "resurgiendo entre las cenizas".
1. Chapter 1

Discliamer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, ya que si me perteneciera… Lavi si aparecería y él sería el principal XD.

Hola yo de nuevo aquí con una nueva historia y nuevo reto, ahora es por "el mes de apreciación–Septiembre de 2015 de Lavi". Ahora voy con el conejo molesto. Este reto es del foro "resurgiendo entre las cenizas", si quieren pueden pasar por ahí, ya que el reto recién está abierto.

Rated: T.

Palabras:293, según work.

* * *

Monótono.

* * *

Allen le había visto con aquellos ojos plateados, con las mejillas rojas y… estaba tartamudeando, era obvio, el albino estaba nervioso, tanto así que no se había dado cuenta del desinterés que le daba Lavi. El pelirrojo quiso reír con lo que Allen estaba tan nervioso y… con este tema que la verdad no sabía de donde venía. Al final, después de los tartamudeos y cosas incoherentes que decía, Allen pudo articular una sola pregunta:

– ¿Me podrías ayudar con… con saber qué hacer en la noche de bodas?

Ahí rió, mientras que las mejillas de Allen se ponían como tomates.

– ¿No me digas que eres virgen Allen? –el otro no dijo nada- Bueno, si lo que quieres es coger a Lenalee…

– Lavi no digas "coger".

– Bueno… -resopló- si quieres "hacer el amor" con Lenalee… te recomiendo que compres una película porno, que ahí te va a dar toda la información que quieras.

Walker parecía un tomate mientras que se quejaba del consejo que le dio, y él solo entendía porque era la actitud del otro, ya que, Lavi los entendía, sí, a cada uno de sus amigos… de las personas. Era muy probable que Lenalee estuviera hablando con Kanda acerca de su casamiento y que Yu le valdría un total comino, pero aun así, él la escucharía hasta que acabara de hablar, y sabía que eso pasaría –o estaba pasando- ya que entendía a Lena… a Yu. Después de la queja de Allen, él se rió, tan fuerte que le dio miedo a al albino.

Comenzaba a cansarse de ver el cielo gris, el agua trasparente, las hojas verdes.

– Lavi… ¿De qué te ríes? –Allen parecía algo ofendido–.

 _"De ti… de todos"_

– De nada Allen, solo… me daba gracia como te quejabas.

* * *

Supongo que es rated T porque… estoy hablando del… tema del sexo, así que supongo que con estos términos estoy bien, pero si no lo creen del rated T, me lo dicen para que lo cambie.

Bien… esa parte en donde Lavi dice que está cansado del cielo gris, agua transparente y hojas verdes, lo decía era que estaba harto de ver todos los días las mismas cosas, estaba aburrido de lo monótono que parecía todos los días. "Cielo gris", en vez de decir "cielo azul" digo gris, ya que están en Inglaterra y casi todo el tiempo llueve ahí… por lo cual… es más común ver el cielo gris.

Lavi rió de lo común que le parecía las cosas que le decía Allen, el que le reclamaba del consejo de comprar una película porno, por eso de la risa.

La verdad es que no hay mucho más que explicar, así que… si no entienden algo de esta parte… me lo dicen.

Bueno este el primer drabble y bueno el próximo –y los demás que faltan- van a estar conectados, la verdad es que fue fácil para mi hacer este tipo de cosas… me encanta este rato.

Sin más, espero que les guste el fic, tanto como a mí me gusto comenzarlo.

Espero leer sus opiniones en los reviews.

Hasta la otra.


	2. Imprevisto

Lavi me inspira tanto… que la verdad es que no pude esperar para darle una continuación a esta historia.

Género: Angustia.

Palabras: 452, según Word.

* * *

Imprevisto.

* * *

Abrió un poco el único ojo verde cuando… vio que parecía que Lenalee se arrepintió de casarse con el albino y… lo preocupado, triste, esperanzado y algo confundido que se veía Allen, el albino solo veía a los lugares esperando que su peor deseo no se cumpla… parecía que iba a llorar. Vio, luego, al japonés que estaba a su lado, en un principio estaba algo molesto de estar ahí y ahora… se notaba algo desconcertado. Bien esto era algo que no esperaba, sin embargo, podía ser posible, un trágico escenario… pero posible. La verdad es que no habló con Lenalee sobre el tema de su casamiento, ya que, después de la fiesta donde Allen le pidió matrimonio a Lenalee y esa misma donde casi muere el albino a manos del malvado hermano sobre protector que es peor que cincuenta suegras juntas, Lenalee tuvo mucho trabajo, ella al ser una bailarina famosa, –con la hermosa danza tan delicada y fuerte a la vez– y al querer pagar la boda, tuvo que ir a distintos lugares para ir a ganar dinero. Además que apenas ayer pudo hablar con el albino sobre este tema y la verdad es que el albino parecía muy dispuesto a casarse, no sabía de Lenalee. Allen también tenía trabajo, él trabajo mucho para pagar una boda mediamente grande, al igual que Lenalee. Por eso pudo preguntarse… ¿Lenalee se arrepintió?, o mejor dicho ¿Cuan malvada resultaba ser la dulzura en persona?

Él solo se paró para poder ir a decirle a Allen que no creía que iba a venir Lenalee y lo más seguro que después de eso el albino llorara o al menos se pusiera triste, sabía cómo sería su reacción, después de todo con tal escena… era obvio que era lo que iba a pasar. Lavi… algunas veces se sentía como el actor principal de esta historia, en donde, sí el hacía algo cambiaba algo, tanto como el estado de las personas o como el mismo suceso, por eso, sabía lo que iba a pasar después de ir con Allen y… que iba a pasar si el hacía alguna broma. Deseó, por en décima vez, que Panda estuviera aquí para hacer la vida más interesante.

Pero antes de decirle a Allen que lo dejaron en el altar… Komui apareció, con una mirada tan triste y aun lagrimas derramándose por sus mejillas, que hicieron congelar a todo el mundo, hasta Lavi… que esperaba que esto sea un día "normal".

Y él no se lo esperaba el ver el cielo que estaba despejado, el agua un poco turbia y las hojas algo secas.

– ¿Qué paso Komui?

El chino se derrumbó en llanto y solo dijo un "Mi Lenalee está mal".

* * *

Bien… esto es angustia después de todo, la verdad es que no sé si está bien… me dicen si no es angustia para que así sea algo más cruel.

Bueno… ahora si debo explicar algunas cosas.

Bookman murió y desde entonces Lavi ve a la vida tan… monótona, ya que al único que no pudo descifrar era a Bookman y por eso Lavi deseó que Panda estuviera ahí para volver con la intriga de ¿Qué es lo que hará?

"Normal", sí, así con comillas, ya que, un día normal es para Lavi algo predecible, el saber qué es lo que sucederá con los del alrededor, por eso esperaba que fuera un día normal.

El título "imprevisto" es porque el imprevisto es algo que no esperamos, pero al mismo tiempo es una cosa algo común, que puede suceder o no, al menos para mí, el imprevisto es una cosa que no esperamos, pero que podemos pensar en que sucederá.

"Y él no se lo esperaba el ver el cielo que estaba despejado, el agua un poco turbia y las hojas algo secas". Esto es sobre lo otro del anterior capitulo. Antes dijo el cielo gris, ahora despejado, como ya dije en Inglaterra todo el tiempo llueve y por eso es algo anormal ver el cielo despejado, sin nubes, pero a la vez es algo –en cierta forma- común. Agua turbia… viene con lo mismo y también las hojas secas.

Eso sería todo, supongo XD.

Bueno, como sea, espero que les haya gustado como también espero leer sus opiniones.

Hasta la otra (que lo más probable sea que muy pronto).


	3. Anormal

Tengo la enfermedad conejo *-*, o sea de Lavi.

Emoción: Confusión.

Palabras: 460 según Word.

* * *

Anormal.

* * *

Lenalee lloró, Kanda solo parecía preocupado, Komui algo serio –no sabía por qué–, Allen lloró con ella y Lavi… él solo pudo decir que esto era algo no espero, la verdad, nunca pensó que Lenalee por ir a su boda tuviera en un accidente y por defender a su hermano –para que este no salga herido– se haya roto las alas, mucho menos que gracias a eso, ella ya no podría volar nunca más, algo más que se sorprendió fue ver que después de eso, Allen, –luego de preocuparse, ver si estaba bien, etc.– le dijo que aún se iban a casar de alguna manera, y no, no el matrimonio civil como ella le dijo, si no como el matrimonio que costo tanto y el cual fue desperdiciado. Allen sonrió con esa cara de niño bueno, mientras que se acercaba a la cama. Lavi… solo pudo ver.

– No te preocupes del dinero Lenalee… yo haré algo.

Lenalee que reposaba en la cama, aún tenía los rastros que recorrieron sus lágrimas, que no hace mucho estaba muy presentes, pero aun así ella con sus labios secos, sonrió, mientras que Allen acariciaba sus cabellos violetas. Era una escena hecho de novela. Kanda solo salió del cuarto de hospital –parecía que quería dar espacio a los dos o algo así… la verdad no sabía por qué fue– y Lavi… se quedó ahí viéndoles por un rato, mientras que en su mirada se notaba la confusión bien grabada. La verdad que en todo el tiempo que él vio a las personas, nunca escuchó tal estupidez como la de ir a prestarse dinero al hombre más estafador del maldito mundo, quiso reír, pero estaba tan descolocado que no pudo hacerlo y… solo los vio.

– Disculpen… la hora de visita se acabó.

El albino se limpió las lágrimas que aún estaban en sus ojos, Lavi solo se sobresaltó por la cercanía de la enfermera, Komui sonrió algo mientras que preguntaba si alguien podía quedarse con Lenalee en la noche. Y en vez que Komui se quedara con su hermana por toda la noche, el chino hizo que Allen se quedara.

Lavi se apoyó contra la pared blanca del hospital, una vez que fue botado del cuarto… él solo pudo suspirar mientras que pensaba que nada de esto estaba en sus planes, nada de esto fue algo que esperaba. Sintió algo que hace mucho no sintió y era la misma confusión, de no saber por qué Allen actuaba así o Komui o Yu o Lena. Recordó a Panda… por un breve rato.

Nunca estuvo en sus planes quedarse despierto para ver el cielo algo azul y anaranjado, el agua café y las hojas amarillas.

No sabía por qué… pero ahora estaba tan confundido que… no sabía.

* * *

Bien otro drabble ya completado, la verdad es que esperaba hacerlo para antes, pero extrañamente no pudo, la inspiración me dejo T-T, pero que más el otro drabble ya va a estar listo muy pronto, demasiado pronto.

Aclaraciones…

Lenalee se rompió sus "alas" y gracias a eso nunca más podrá "volar", bueno ella era bailarina y en su baile… parecía que ella volaba, por lo cual ella se rompió las piernas y gracias a eso nunca más podrá bailar, fue tal el golpe que recibió Lenalee que va a ser muy difícil que ella camine.

Bueno, Allen le iba a pedir prestado a Cross para poder pagar de nuevo la boda, ya que todo se fue al carajo una vez que supieron que Lenalee estaba mal. Ese era su último recurso y por eso no uso esa actita antes, ya que pedir prestado a Cross es como venderle tu alma al diablo.

Fin de las aclaraciones.

Bueno eso es todo, gracias por leer esta parte, espero ver algún comentario para saber que les pareció estos drabbles.

Nos vemos en el cuarto y último drabble.


	4. Catátrofe

Ahora acabo con el conejo molesto que, al final si me inspira tanto, ya que tengo una enfermedad con él… pero la verdad es que solo me cae bien por esa parte seria que él tiene.

Pecado: envidia.

Palabras: 428 según Word.

* * *

Catástrofe.

* * *

El sonido del techado resonaba, mientras que todos los ojos se posaban en la china con vestido blanco, la chica bien apoyada del brazo de su hermano el cual lloraba a mares. Lavi vio todo esto, vio como Allen sonreía y como Lenalee se las arreglaba para caminar, como todos parecían felices y… como todo esto no era normal, no era su normalidad.

En primer lugar –y la cosa que más le impacto– fue ver que Allen, el señor "niño bueno", había estafado a Cross, la verdad es que no sabía cómo lo hizo, –hace un tiempo que se siente confundido– pero lo hizo, así que Cross le dio el dinero sin cargos adicionales y para colmo –la cereza del pastel– el mismo Cross es el que tocaba el piano de la boda. Otra cosa, Yu, el gran Yu sin sentimientos, ahora estaba saliendo con alguien, la chica más bonita y feliz que alguna vez vio… Alma Karma. Y Komui había aceptado el matrimonio y dejo de intentar matar al albino cada día. Lenalee… ella dejo de verse como la dulzura en persona, ya que… desde su discapacidad se notaba algo molesta, si la querías ayudar en algunas veces, ella se enojaba y te decía "Yo puedo sola".

Todo parecía feliz, todo parecía tan anormal. Era como ver una erupción de volcán, así de raro.

Jamás, ni en sus sueños más raros soñó que Allen fuera un estafador, ya que el albino parecía alguien muy bueno, además, Yu con emociones es lo que no imagino, nunca, jamás, además que… vio una leve sonrisa en los labios del azabache, Komui tranquilo y… una Lenalee algo más violenta.

Fue una sorpresa, de verdad, una de esas sorpresas en donde refriegas tus ojos para saber si es de verdad lo que ves, si, así fue cuando vio el cielo morado, el agua negra y las hojas de color rosa.

Y eso no era nada, el colmo de todo era que… parecía que él se sentía molesto con todo esto, con la boda, antes él salía con Lenalee y Komui aun ahora lo odia a muerte… ahora todo esto, toda su normalidad se esfumo, ya no estaba lo monótono del día, ya no había imprevistos, era tanto así que no era anormal… era una catástrofe de su ser… Y no puedo olvidar pensar en su maestro.

 _¿Envidia?_

 _Tal vez un poco, se sentía molesto que Allen haya podido ser aceptado por Komui, que… ahora todos estaban felices excepto él. Solo pudo ver el cielo y suspirar._

 _Ironía… El cielo estaba nublado._

 _Rió._

* * *

 _Fin…_

El… amargo final (?) bueno, la verdad que a mí me gustó hacer el reto, además que era con Lavi, por Dios, Lavi… mi segundo personaje favorito.

Explicaciones….

Bueno creo que no hay muchas… sobre el título del fic "el cielo gris de Inglaterra", significa, como para Lavi era tan aburrido, algo así como "lo monótono de Inglaterra", así de simple, aunque en esta última parte, donde todo ya no era normal, donde Lavi se sentía confundido, ahí es lo irónico, ya que ahora nada era normal, pero seguía habiendo ese cielo gris de todos los días.

Lavi estaba triste en todo el fic por la muerte de su tutor y como ahora todos estaban felices, el sintió envidia, envidia de que ahora el triste, amargado era él, él que nunca estuvo triste, el que parecía tan feliz, sí, ese estaba triste y el señor "amargado de toda la vida" estaba feliz y es más sonrió, por eso estaba mal… ya que todo era una catástrofe.

Creo que con este fic también se habrán dado cuenta del porqué de los títulos, era un avance lento hasta la cosa que no esperas, una catástrofe es muy rara de ver, algo que nunca esperar ver. Por ello de los títulos "monótono", "imprevisto", "anormal" y "catástrofe".

"Rió", la última palabra del drabble, en el primer drabble Lavi rió de Allen, de lo monótono del día, rió tan fuerte que Allen tuvo miedo y ahora rió de lo anormal del día, rió tan fuerte para que todos le vean. Porque nada de esto era normal, porque si esto no tenía sentido… no había nada de malo con reír en una boda, todo era tan anormal que estaba tan confundido como cuando estaba con Bookman y… rió más para no pensar en él.

(Creo que estoy dando algunas partes que debían ir en el drabble en mis notas finales… mierda, XD)

Fin de las explicaciones.

Espero que les haya gustado seguir este fic, creo que ya no hay más explicaciones.

Quiero agradecer a Ao Kuro por darme un comentario.

A los demás lectores quisiera decirles que… quisiera saber su opinión acerca del fic, ¿Sabían que dejar un comentario no te hace mal? XD

Bueno, sin más que decir… nos leemos en otra :3.


End file.
